


Never Truly Dead

by themistress011



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistress011/pseuds/themistress011
Summary: Continuation of Dead After All. Lenore has become Dr. Ludwig's assistant, and is still living with Sookie. Bill has gone missing, and Sookie is off to find him. Lenore, and Eric are off to New Orleans to meet with the Queen.





	1. Chapter 1

I was headed to help Dr. Ludwig with the delivery of a Pegasus baby. I had learned that there were more legendary creatures in existence today, than I ever thought possible, working with her. There were humanoid, and animal types, and I loved helping them. I was still living with Sookie, but I was starting to look for a home closer to Shreveport. I couldn't bring home mythical orphans if I continued to live with Sookie, and sometimes they needed homes. 

Eric, and I were still pretty close. He was working a lot, so I hadn't seen him outside of Fangtasia in a couple of weeks. I did still work at the bar, and Octavia had given me all the training she could. Working with Dr. Ludwig had helped a great deal. I still didn't understand what the Maenad had meant, but I was so busy, I rarely thought on it. 

I pulled onto a warn, back woods road, and had to park. I had been helping the Doc monitor this Pegasus for almost a month. It was the second creature I met when I started my apprenticeship. Her name was Enah. She had finally started to trust me. I could understand why. Her race had been hunted into near extinction by ignorant humans. She was one of 20 left in the US. 

I walked into the clearing we'd agreed to ward against humans, and any other creatures, and found I had missed the birth. Enah was resting, and cradled against her, as she lay on the ground, was her beautiful baby.

“That was the fastest birth I've ever had.” Said Ludwig.

“How is she?” I asked.

“She's exhausted, but doing well. The baby was breech, but I got him turned around in time. I was worried there for a minute.” Ludwig said.

I walked over, and squatted down beside them. I was feeling his energy to make sure he was okay as well. He would thrive.

“Enah, he is gorgeous!” He had a soft silver mane, and his tail matched. “I'm sorry I missed his birth, I thought I'd have more time.”

 

I walked back to Ludwig so they could rest. 

“He is strong. He should do just fine. When will they need a check up?” I asked. It would take years for me to learn everything. I may not even get to in my lifetime. 

“They won't really need one unless something goes wrong. I come out to find their kind time to time.” She was sitting under a tree, she looked wiped out.   
We sat and talked about the next weeks appointments.

“Did you find a new home yet? I still have this motherless Cerberus pup that needs a foster for now.” 

“No, still looking. As soon as I find something I'll let you know. Hey, Doc,” She squinted at me, she hated when I called her doc, “I need a favor. I need to run a DNA analyzes on someone. I need to do it without using their name, and telling you why.” 

She considered it for a second. “Fine, the kits in the glove box in my truck. Blood, and saliva.” 

“Thanks! Do you need any help before I take off? I need to get home, and get ready for work.”

We said our goodbyes, and I stopped by her truck, and grabbed the DNA kit. It was for me. I'd been meaning to ask for it for a couple of weeks. I tossed it into my passenger seat, and headed home.   
I was scared, and determined to find out what the maenad had meant. If I was like Eric, and Bill, did she mean vampire? Did she mean old? Did she mean immortal? Would there be a genetic marker that held the answer?

As much as I distracted myself I did still think about what she had said, and what did it mean. I kept it to myself, but I wanted an answer. A real answer. No more guessing, or questions.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

I would be tending bar tonight with Lafayette, so dressing slutty was a definite. I had on red, wide spaced fish nets, basically a pair of black panties on top of them, a belt with bullet cases on it, A black low cut tank top, and a pair of mid calf boots. I wore my hair up, and wore the biggest hoops I could find. I did heavy black eye shadow, and bright red lips. Lafayette was basically naked behind the bar. We both made amazing tips when we dressed as down as possible. 

It was Sunday, so it wouldn't be too busy. I needed all the tips I could make. I loved living with Sookie, but I wanted to take a different course in life. I didn't want to work at the club anymore, to do what I wanted to, needed a space for supernatural beings to come. The night went pretty quick. After closing I walked back to Eric's office to say hello, but he wasn't there. I'd just text him when I got home. 

I started the almost hour drive back to Bon Temps. Sookie should be home, She might be at Bill's. I'd need to check on Auddie. We put in a little cat flap so he could come and go. I was eager to get into some comfy clothes, and watch some bad movies. I had gotten a used TV from the thrift store, and a DVD player from the Walmart. I still hadn't regained anymore memories, I suppose they won't come back. At least I could remember my mother. That gave me some comfort. 

I pulled in the driveway, and saw Sookies car. I went in the back door, and found her sitting at the table in one of her comfy night gowns. She was staring at her hands. 

I knelt down to see her face, “Sook, Sookie, honey, whats wrong?” She looked empty. Like something had devoured her essence. 

She jerked her face towards mine, “Nothing.” Then she started crying. “Ugh, Bill is leaving me. I don't know whats going on. I know he's lying to me. I feel, I don't know how I feel.”

I sat down opposite her. “Do you want me to go stake him?” I really wasn't very good at this kind of consoling. 

She snorted. “No, but ask me again in a few days.” 

I got up, and got her some tea. I sat it in front of her, and walked behind her to rub her shoulders. I started absentmindedly humming. 

After a few minutes she said, “Thank you, I think I'm just going to bed.”   
I walked upstairs to my room, changed into the biggest T Shirt I could find, and called Eric.   
Straight to voicemail.   
“Hey it's me. I saw something unbelievable today! Call me when you can.” I hung up.

I put in DeadAlive, and eventually fell asleep. 

When I woke in the morning, Sookie was still curled up in her bed. I went, and made coffee, and took her a cup. 

“You awake yet?” I asked the lump under the covers.

“Yeah.” The lump replied.

“I made coffee. Do you work tonight?” I placed the cup on her bedside table, and sat down on the chair in her corner.

“Yeah,” The lump sat up, and turned into Sookie. “I go in at 6:30 tonight.” 

“Do you want some company? I could go in and talk to Sam, or something.” I didn't know if she should be alone.

“No thanks, it's okay. I think I need the time to think anyway.” She said.

“Okay, I'll let you wake up, and stuff.” I left her to her thoughts.

I could feel her sadness, confusion, and anger. I couldn't help her if she didn't want it. She deserved better than this. I did the chores, so Sookie could do whatever she needed to to feel better. I dusted, and swept, washed dishes, and folded laundry. The day passed pretty quickly, and Sookie was getting ready to leave for work.

“Sookie, wait! You haven't eaten anything today.” I was following her out the front door, holding a sandwich.

“It's okay, I'm not hungry.” Sookie was already out the door, when she stopped. She gasped loudly, and I rushed to see if she was okay.

“Uh, Sookie that's” I was staring.

“Bubba, that's Bubba.” She was staring at me, trying to impress on me not to say his actual name.

“Holy shit.” I said “Later I'll need an explanation.” I couldn't stop staring.

Apparently Bubba had been sent by Eric to guard Sookie. He piled into her car, and she looked back at me frustrated. I still hadn't moved. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I watched them drive away, and I finally moved inside. I heard my cell going off, and I rushed to kitchen to grab it.

“Hello?” I asked

“Did Bubba come for Sookie?” Eric asked.

“Yeah they just left. Is everything okay?” I asked

“I'll explain later this evening, I'll be there to speak with Sookie.” With that he disconnected.


End file.
